Was It Worth It?
by HoldTheTruthForever
Summary: Him finally manages to kill off one of the Powerpuff Girls Z. But in the end, was it all worth it? xONESHOTx


The Powerpuff Girls Z lied in the gravel, their blackened eyelids taking much strength to keep open. But they knew that they couldn't lose. If they did, Tokyo would be destroyed. On the opposite end of the street, Him wore a psychotic grin as his claws crackled with violet electricity. The demon and the young heroines have been fighting on main street for a good three hours, and Him was winning.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU BRATS!" He screamed as the lightning discharged from his claws.

It struck the three helpless girls, and they cried out when the electric weaved through their skin. Him dispersed the lightning and the girls breathed heavily, trying to recuperate. The devil opened up his left lobster like claw and a long sword extended from within. The shining orange blade was at least five feet long and seven inches across at the tip. He slowly and menacingly, walked towards the seemingly defeated girls. His tall figure cast a shadow over the Powerpuffs. He raised his sword and brought it down with lightning fast reflexes.

Rolling Bubbles acted just as fast, and she made a pained attempt at swinging her staff. A protective bubble emerged, forcing Him's blade to bounce off. He screamed in frustration. This burst of anger gave the girls plenty of time to recover. Buttercup got up to one knee, using her mallet for support. The bubble popped, and Him swung the sword down onto the emerald hero.

She brought her hammer over her head and blocked the strike.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" She growled through her teeth.

She swung her hammer and forced Him back. He staggered a couple of feet and growled. Buttercup got to her feet and she held out two hands to help her comrades stand. The girls smirked at the enraged demonic creature. Blossom wiped blood running down her nose and Buttercup put a hand over her right eye, the cornea still felt like it was burning from when Him slashed it earlier in battle. Buttercup thought she may have to lose half of her eyesight, if she ever made it out of this battle. But they all knew this couldn't go on forever, and Him knew it too.

But he was getting very tired, and very weak. But he wanted to take out at least one of them. When the demon awakened that morning, he promised himself he was going to kill at least one of the pesky little twerps. He sprinted towards the girls, and Blossom casually flung her yo-yo to trip him. He ran over it with a sword raised and a fireball charged up in the other claw. He skidded to a stop and chucked the fire bomb. The girls ran out of the way in opposite directions. And they were pretty far from eachother. The fact that the attack missed made Him yell into the sky. He did a quick scan around him. He saw each girl surrounded him, but from a generous distance, each had their weapon at the ready. His green eyes locked on the leader of the girls.

She glared at the enemy, her eyes full of smug determination.

"It's over. You're finished."

"I'LL MAKE YOUR SOUL SUFFER!" Him stamped on the ground, and a red shockwave emitted from the soles of his foot.

The force of the blast knocked Blossom back and she skidded down the street a couple meters. Her scraped elbows and the back of her legs leaked scarlet liquid. Buttercup was sent smashing through the window of a clothes shop. Bubbles slammed into a car, groaning as she slouched over. She looked to her left and saw her wand was broken in two. She looked up, weakly opening her bruised eyelids And then, Him did a ballerina twirl and the sword flew out of his claws' socket. It soared through the air towards helpless Blossom like a throwing knife.

"No..." The azure powerpuff breathed silently. Jumped into the air with a blue streak of lights behind her and she landed in the path of the blade. With her arms calmly at her sides, the heroine turned towards Blossom, whom she just gave a second chance in life. The pink clad powerpuff had her eyes locked into Bubbles' for one last second. Then the blonde flinched. Her face turned pale and her sky-blue eyes widened. She looked down to see the massive orange blade protruding from her stomach coated in a dark scarlet liquid. She put her torn gloved hands on the blade then crumpled to her knees.

Blossom's eyes widened, and her eyes welled up with tears. She released a horrifying and ear piercing shriek, "NO! MIYAKO!"

The fallen hero fell to her side. Momoko limped over to her friend. She picked up the blonde haired girl and put her head on the crying puff's lap. She slowly stroked her matted hair and twirled her pigtails in between her fingers. Over and over again she kept uttering the word, "Sorry..." only to take intervals to let out a choked sob. Him stayed and watched this whole display of disgusting emotions, pleased though he killed off a Powerpuff Z, albeit it being the most useless one of the trio.

Buttercup staggered out of the store with her mallet slinging over her shoulder. She saw one of her friends kneeling over the one with a sword impaling her fragile body. Buttercup's body filled with rage and her heart rate picked up. She charged up her hammer until it glowed green and she ran towards the oblivious Him. She spun and swung her hammer at the villain, sending his crashing into the side of the building.

Buttercup carelessly dropped her hammer and she ran over to her friends. She knelt on the other side of Miyako, trying her best to fight back tears, not allowing her friends to see her cry. Momoko tried retelling the whole thing, but was getting choked up on her own tears. Miyako opened her bloodshot eyes, shifting glances with her two best friends. She attempted to speak.

"Don't let Him-" She got cut off when she spat up blood and got into a coughing fit. Buttercup reached under Bubbles and quickly pulled the sword out. The gaping wound in her stomach poured out blood until the two heartbroken friends were surrounded by it. The full moon glistened off the puddle.

Kaoru and Momoko gently took Miyako's hand into theirs. Warm tears lid down the dying puff's face. Momoko panicked and she dropped her friend's hand. The emotionally broken girl put her tiny hands on Bubbles' torn stomach. Cut veins spewed blood, her organs started to slide out of their compacted spaces, and the sword easily broke through a couple of ribs, shattering them. Putting pressure on the gash only made it worse.

Kaoru just sat there and watched, stunned by the fact that she is losing one of only two friends she ever had. "Kaoru! Do something!" Tears streamed from Momoko's eyes. Kaoru nudged Miyako's shoulders.

"Miyako?" Her voice cracked with emotion. Her fallen friend slowly looked up. "You are...going to be fine...we-we're all going to miss you."

Miyako took a slow, painful, deep breath and squinted, even though her friends were right by her side. "...Fr-iends?" She said before spatting more blood.

Kaoru feared she was about to break out in tears. "Friends." She choked.

And then Buttercup felt Bubbles strength in her hand loosen, and drop her grasp. Miyako Goutokuji, age thirteen, was dead. Blossom cried even louder.

"Miyako! Open your eyes! PLEASE! MIYAKO!" She buried her face into her blood coated hands and sobbed even louder than before.

Kaoru blinked, and she felt only one thing: Regret. She regretted not being more friendly to happy and cheerful Miyako. She never knew that death would be knocking at the door at anytime. From behind, Him let out a shriek of laughter.

"Pathetic humans. You petty emotions always cloud your judgement. At least I can go home and sleep soundly, knowing I killed a Powerpuff girl. Although she was the weakest."

Blossom looked up, her body tensing with hatred for this murderer. But Buttercup calmly stood up and turned her head, looking at the jester with tears streaming down her face.

"Was it worth it?" She simply asked.

"Wait. What?" Him seemed taken-aback by this sudden question.

"Was it worth taking the life of a defenseless girl, knowing that you now have murder on your mind?" Buttercup felt something change about herself. She wondered why the world needed so much bloodshed, pain , and death to achieve goals. Why? It was pointless.

Him smirked. "You girls think you're so clever. You think I care about the lives of other beings? Please. Humanity is nothing but a row of dominoes getting ready to be knocked down. Starting with her." He pointed a scrapped claw at Bubbles.

Buttercup took a deep breath, looking down at her hated powerpuff outfit, now stained with blood and dirt and rips. "You're a strange being." She looked back at Him, whose face was twisted into an eerie smile.

"You betrayed..._everyone_ who ever came near you." Him continued smiling. A red cloud from seemingly nowhere began to circle around his feet, preparing to take himself back home.

Buttercup released a pained sigh. "Bubbles...never hurt _anyone._...And you killed her."

Him cackled. "I know."

"You _killed_...my best friend..."

Him was fully enveloped in red smoke and it started to disperse with no one inside it.

"If you show your ugly mug around here again, you're DEAD!" Kaoru fell to the ground and she pounded a crater into it, releasing her emotions like a floodgate.

"Don't be a hero." Him's voice echoed.

During Buttercup's rant, Bubbles' outfit transformed back into it's normal school girl uniform. The wound remained the same, unfortunately. Blood immediately seeped through the dress shirt. Nobody was around to see their fallen hero. Buttercup and Blossom, still dressed as their heroes, stood up. They looked at eachother, and Momoko fell into Kaoru's arms and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I want her back..." The normally delirious girls said, muffled by Buttercup's short jacket sleeve.

She just nodded. "Let's take Miyako to the lab...and tell them what happened." Momoko nodded slowly. She didn't know what else to do. Kaoru carried Miyako's legs while Momoko carried the upper half. Blood from her wound dripped in the small passage between the two. As Kaoru looked at Miyako's serene face and then looked at Momoko's she realized something.

This was the first time Kaoru felt an actual friendship between her and Blossom. Not just a fabricated one.

**The End**


End file.
